


Spank?  Nigel?

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Gen, Spanking, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.  XV let me know that I was missing some fics in the transfer processes.Summary:  Nigel and Miranda have a conversation about office discipline.
Kudos: 5





	Spank?  Nigel?

**Title** :Spank?Nigel?

**Author** :punky_96

**Pairing** :none.Nigel convo with Miranda

**Rating** :PG-13

**Summary** : Nigel talks to Miranda about office discipline.

**Kink** :spanking/paddling

**Words** :524 just for the fic

**Disclaimer** :standard disclaimer on my LJ/DW page

**A/N** :I am truly slap happy and minutes from the deadline.

**_Spank?Nigel?_ **

The red head passed Nigel as he entered the office.She was fuming but biting her lip so that it was not out loud.Watching her stalk away he considered the frequency of this type of occurrence and he wondered if there was a way to harness that level of energy and turn it into electricity.She rounded the corner out of sight and he turned his eyes toward Miranda.She looked equally flustered.‘That tension,’ he thought, ‘is always here.Runway thrives on it.’He could see Miranda flipping her pen around letting it fall through her fingers until she caught it and turned it back around again. 

“You should spank her.”Nigel said as he stepped around the desk.He kept his voice low and offhand as he extended the folder to show Miranda the proofs from the latest shoot.He flipped open the folder and laid out his top three choices.When Miranda had not vetoed any of the choices or otherwise interfered he looked at her.“What?”

Miranda blinked at him.

Nigel shook his head in a questioning posture that was less sarcastic than his voice would have been.

“Spank?Nigel?”Miranda said as she crossed her legs and pushed her glasses up her nose.

Picking up one of the photos, Nigel held it out to her.When she didn’t take it he shrugged and set it back down.Giving a forced half chuckle he questioned her, “Please.Like you haven’t thought about corporal punishment.”He paused letting Miranda deliberate a response.He didn’t expect to get one, but he didn’t see what the fuss was about.Everyone at Runway from the top down had an edge to them that responded to pressures of various kinds.Nodding his head out toward the assistants’ desks he said, “And you know that they dream about it.”He looked down at the photos again frowning at them because Miranda still hadn’t made any move to look at them.

Silence greeted him.

He tried again with one of the other photos holding it out to Miranda.

“Maybe I should start with you?”Miranda said looking him up and down.

Nigel smiled his knowing little smile as he half turned his backside to her.“For Runway.”

Miranda couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up.They had truly worked together for too many years.“Oh, Nigel.Don’t plant ideas in my head.”

Holding up two photographs side by side Nigel insisted that she look at them.When she pointed to the one on the right he smiled.“The red head needs a good smack on the ass from time to time.And the brunette…You know how I like to play dress up with her…She likes a collar and a stern talking to.”

Walking out of the office with the selected shot and the de facto rejects he added, “Should I send them in together or one at a time?”

A pointed and wagged finger was all the answer he got, but he had a fresh bounce in his step all the way to the elevator that had nothing to do with next month’s cover.

_**—The End.** _

x


End file.
